Handheld electronic devices such as mobile telephones, personal digital assistants, handheld computers, and similar devices will be referred to herein as handsets. Traditional handsets typically have a menu system that allows the adjustment of settings such as the ring tone, the screen saver, the camera settings, the soft key assignments, the roaming mode, and other adjustable features commonly found on handsets. As the number of features offered by traditional handsets has increased, the menu systems providing access to the settings for the features have become more complex. Many handset users might be unable or unwilling to navigate through a complicated menu system to find a menu item that allows the adjustment of a setting. Therefore, the users may never make changes to features that could be customized to match their preferences. Some users may not even be aware that modifications can be made to certain features or may not be aware that certain features even exist.
In addition, there is sometimes no way of knowing the effect that the adjustment of a setting will have until after the adjustment has been made. If the adjustment of a setting does not have the desired effect, the user may need to navigate through the menu system to find the menu item that allowed the adjustment and undo the setting change. On a complex menu system, the process of finding the menu item, making the adjustment, finding the menu item again, and reversing the adjustment might be so laborious that it discourages users from ever attempting to adjust certain features.